Un dulce y magnifico amor
by Diego Uchiha
Summary: Esta esla hstria de como se enamoran Diego y Shira fin.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 -El comienzo-

-3 HORAS DESPUES DE LA DERROTA DE LOS PIRATAS-

Manny: Morita te quiero hija, cuídala bien enano

Louis: Claro señor de eso no se preocupe

Manny: Bien hasta el anochecer, mientras nosotros buscaremos una cueva

(Morita se va con Louis a explorar la isla)

(Manny llega con Sid, Diego, Shira, Abuelita, Crash, Eddie y Ellie)

Ellie: ¿Dónde vamos a dormir esta noche?

Diego: Ni idea, sugerencias

Crash: Una cueva abierta bien

Eddie: Y de donde sacamos la cueva

Shira: Pues obvio que vamos a buscarla

Eddie: ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Tienes un tono de confusión?

Shira: La nueva integrante de la manada-Dijo con tono de orgullo-

Manny: Shira tiene razón vamos a buscar la cueva pero antes a comer

Sid: Por fin creí que nunca lo dirían (Se agarro la panza y la subió después de la soltó)

(Todos ríen ante el comentario de Sid)

Diego: Oye Shira ¿Te gustaría venir a cazar conmigo?

Shira: Pero no vamos a comer con ellos-Dijo confundida-

Diego: No al menos que quieras comer moras jajajaja

Shira: Ok vamos

(Cazan a una gacela y se la comen)

Diego: Shira sabe algo

Shira: de que

Diego: Hoy fue un gran día porque te conocí

-Shira se sonroja-

Shira: Si creo que fue bueno un verte conocido

Diego: Así ¿por qué?

Shira: Porque yo dejaste entrar en tu familia lo que nadie había hecho por mí -Pero que estoy haciendo sueno tan cursi pensado Shira-

Diego: Si crees que sí, bueno, ya esta anocheciendo creo que será mejor ir con los demás a ver si ya una cueva

Shira: Tienes razón para que te llegues más rápido que tu (Empieza a correr)

Diego: No lo creo (Empieza a correr siguiendo a Shira)

3 HORAS DESPUÉS

Diego: Creo que ganaste-Dice exhausto-

Shira: Si te gane gatito jajajaj

Diego: Soy yo quien te dio los gatitos no al revés- Diego Diego en un tono juguetón-

(Shira sonríe)

Manny: Interrumpo algo

Shira: No nada oye ya encontraste la cueva estoy cansada

Manny: Te precede a Ellie jajajaj si está ahí (Manny apunta a una cueva montada por árboles, en la parte trasera hay un río, la entrada es grande, y baja por el suelo, por dentro muy espaciosa, en el techo hay un agujero grande en el centro donde deja entrar la luz de la luna o el sol)

Shira: Bueno gracias voy a descansar, buenas noches chicos

Diego: Gatita Descansa

Shira: Vuelve a decirme gatita y dormirás enterrado en la arena-Dice amenazante-

Diego: jajajaj no te enojes ya vete a dormir

(Shira se va y entra a la cueva)

Manny: Oye Diego crea que puede hacer un favor

Diego: Claro amigo de que se trata ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 –La Fiesta-**

Manny: Mira Diego, Shira es nueva en la manada y a Ellie se le ocurrió hacerle una fiesta para que ella entre en confianza y además de darle la bienvenida a la familia

Diego: Tienes razón, pero que hago

Manny: Nose llévala algún lugar lejos de la cueva para que nos de tiempo de preparar la fiesta ok amigo

Diego: Ok ya entendí pero si se cansa y decide venir

Manny: Pues trata de evitar que venga antes del anochecer, nose juega con ella cuéntale nuestras aventuras no se que hagan los gatitos pero ya sabes el plan ok

Diego: Si amigo cuenta con ello

(Los dos entran a la cueva)

Diego: Oye ¿dónde voy a dormir?

Manny: A cierto yo dormiré ahí con Ellie y Morita (Señala la parte de atrás de la cueva) tu mi amigo dormirás en la parte de allá (Señala la parte izquierda de la cueva) Sid y abuelita ahí (Señala la parte derecha de la cueva) y Crash y Eddie en el árbol de afuera

Diego: Ok descansa Manny

Manny: Igual Diego

(Manny se va a costar con su esposa e hija y Diego se va a costar con cierta hembra de ojos zafiro)

(Diego se recuesta a unos 6 metros de Shira y se queda en una posición que le permite contemplar a su compañera durmiendo después de unos minutos cayo rendido en el sueño profundo)

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

(Diego se levanta antes que todos, estira sus patas y comienza a caminar no muy lejos)

Mente de Diego: Mmmmmm que podemos hacer para distraer a Shira, ya se voy a invitarla a comer luego un paseo tal vez jugar o contar historias y ya cuando anochezca a regresar perfecto

(Diego regresa a la cueva y mueve con su cabeza la de Shira)

Shira: ehhhh ¿Diego? ¿Qué quieres?-dijo medio dormida-

Diego: Ya despierta durmiente-Vamos diego invítala a un paseo- oye Shira ¿te gustaría pasear conmigo?

Shira: Si porque no gatito (Le da una mirada de ternura)

(Los dos sables salen de la cueva y se topan con Sid)

Sid: Hola Shira, hola Diego a donde van tan juntitos jajajaja

Diego: A dar un paseo Sid

Shira: Si el blandito me invito jajaja

Diego: Hey cálmate gatita

Shira: Esta bien es que te ves gracioso cuando te enojas-dijo con una sonrisa-

Sid: Bueno si te vas te vas a perder de

(Diego se abalanza contra Sid y se lo lleva entre unos arbustos)

Diego: Sid cierra tu boca es una sorpresa

Sid: Tienes razón Diego mejor me callo bueno bye

(Diego sale con Sid de los arbustos y Sid se mete a la cueva y Diego se dirige a Shira)

Diego: Bueno gatita que te parece si vamos a explorar

Shira: Por mi bien jajaja oye tengo hambre

Diego: Vamos a comer y después el paseo va

Shira: Claro

(Cazan una gacela y se la comen)

Diego: Shi jajajaja

Shira: ¿De qué te ríes?

Diego: De tu cara mira estas toda manchada jajajaja

(Se ve su cara y se la limpia con su lengua)

Shira: No es gracioso

Diego: Claro que si comes como pollito jajajaja

Shira: ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Diego: que comes como

(Shira lo interrumpe lanzándole un cacho de carne que este mancha a Diego)

Diego: Hey eso no es justo

Shira: Claro que si blandito jajaja

Diego: (Se lame la mancha) ¿Te gustaría ir a nadar?

Shira: Me gustaría pero (agacha su cabeza y sus orejas y su mirada queda en el suelo) no se nadar

Diego: Hey no te desanimes (Le lame una mejilla) yo te enseño

(Shira se sonroja al sentir la lamida de parte de Diego)

Shira: Claro gatito jajaja-dice para evitar sonrojarse más-

(Ambos sables van hacia un rio que tiene una cascada de unos 10 metros y esta cae en una laguna un poco honda como 5 metros de profundidad)

Diego: ay que bajar con cuidado a la laguna

(En eso Shira lo empuja y Diego cae 10 metros y llega a la laguna)

Shira: ¡Diego! Jajaja

(Diego sale y toma aire y se sumerge pero Shira no lo ve)

Shira: ¿Diego?, ¿Diego?

Mente de Shira: Ok ya me estoy empezando a preocupar

(Shira baja a la orilla de la laguna)

Shira: El agua está muy turbia no puedo ver nada, ¡DIEGO!

(Shira se asoma y Diego sale del agua y la toma para después jalarla con él a la laguna, Shira como puede sale del agua y se sube a la orilla al igual que Diego)

Diego: Te asuste gatita

(Shira no dice nada y empuja a Diego que este cae a la laguna)

(Diego sale)

Diego: Oye estamos a mano

Shira: ¿Por qué? Lo hiciste-Tono molesto-

Diego: Porque me a ventaste de la cascada

Shira: Pude haberme ahogado

Diego: No porque yo no dejaría que te ahogaras

Shira: Esta bien lo siento pero no vuelvas a asustarme así ok Diego

Diego: Esta bien gatita, ven metete vas aprender a nadar (Diego se mete a la laguna)

Shira: ok pero si me hundo me sostienes ok

Diego: si ven

(Shira se mete con Diego a la laguna)

Diego: Mira es garra, patada, garra, patada y así pero toma aire para que sierres el hocico y no entre agua ok Shira

(Shira asiente con la cabeza)

En eso Shira empezó a nadar poco a poco hasta poder lograrlo

Diego: Bien ahora aférrate a mi lomo y tomas aire, pero cuidado con las garras

(Diego se empieza a sumergir mientras Shira toma aire y se aferra a Diego luego se sumerge junto con el)

Shira: Woow

(Diego sonríe y empieza a nadar bajo el agua después sale a la superficie y se acerca a a la orilla para salir de la laguna)

Diego: Te gusto

Shira: Me encanto gracias por enseñarme a nadar

Diego: no hay problema

Shira: Oye ya esta anocheciendo

Diego: Si es cierto- La fiesta de Shira-

Diego: Vamos a la cueva

Shira: Si fue un día agotador

Mientras con la manada

Manny: Ok todo listo verdad

Ellie: Si solo falta que vengan

Sid: Le va a encantar la sorpresa

Crash: Si pienso lo mismo Sid

(Diego se adelanta a Shira para hacerles señas a los demás)

Manny: Ok calladitos

Diego: Shira espera

Shira: ¿Qué?

Diego: Cierra tus ojos

(Shira cierra sus ojos mientras tiene curiosidad porque Diego le pidió eso)

(Diego le coloco una hoja y se la amarro para que no pueda ver, Shira abre sus ojos)

Shira: No puedo ver

Diego: Ese es el punto

Shira: Ok pero ayúdame para que no me caiga

Diego: Ok

(Diego llega con los demás y le quita la hoja a Shira)

Todos: ¡Sorpresa!

Shira: ¡¿Qué?!

Ellie: Bienvenida a la familia Shira

Morita: Si ahora eres una de nosotros y esta es tu fiesta

(Shira con los ojos vidriosos de la felicidad)

Shira: En serio gracias, nadie había hecho algo así por mí

Crash: Bueno es tu primera vez disfruta

Eddie: Si no te amargues ven vamos a conocernos

(Shira se une al círculo que la manada hacia)

Ellie: Hola mi nombre es Ellie-dijo con una cálida sonrisa- El es mi esposo Manny (Lo señala con su trompa) y ella es mi hija Morita

Morita: ¡Que hay!

Crash: Yo soy Crash y el es Eddie

Eddie: Hermano de bromas verdad

Todos: Mmmmhhhh

Sid: Yo soy Sid y ella es mi abuelita

Abuelita: Oye señorita-Le dice a Diego- has visto duraznos

Diego: No solo he visto una perezosa muy odiosa

Ellie: Y bueno ya conoces a Diego (Lo señala con su trompa y la abuelita le pica el ojo con su bastón y él se lo soba)

Shira: Jajaja

Ellie: Bueno, Shira espero que estés bien con nosotros

Shira: Si gracias, solo que tengo una duda

Abuelita: Donde están los duraznos

Shira: ¡No! Como se conocieron

Manny: Una larga historia pero te la contaremos

3 horas después

Shira: Vaya no sabía todas esas aventuras

Diego: Increíble verdad

Shira: Si

Manny: Bueno ya es muy tarde vámonos a dormir

Ellie: Que descansen

Sid: Si igu (Se queda dormido al instante)

Diego: Jajaja típico de Sid

(Shira se va a su lado de la cueva y se acuesta)

Shira: Descansa Diego

(Diego va y se acuesta a 6 metros de Shira)

Diego: Descansa Gatita (Bosteza y se duerme al instante)

Shira: No me llames gatita-Ve que Diego está dormido-Su cara cuando duerme es tan graciosa (Deja escapar un leve suspiro y se recuesta a lado de Diego aprisionándolo con un abrazo)

Mente de Shira: Porque lo abrazo mmm tal vez tengo frío si hace frío (Lo abraza más fuerte pegando a Diego a su pecho)


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III-UN GATITO PARALIZADO-

A la mañana siguiente

(Diego se levanta pero siente que algo lo abraza en ese momento abre sus ojos y ve a Shira, estaba a punto de soltar un grito, pero el oji verde la veía con ternura y decidió salir de la cueva y caminar un poco)

Afuera de la cueva

Diego: ¿Sid? Que haces aquí tan temprano

Sid: quería desayunar moras

Diego: Y porque tan temprano

Sid: Porque si no Manny se levantara y se las comerá todas y no nos dejara nada entonces me levante a aprovechar, y tu

Diego: Sabes que siempre me levanto temprano

Sid: Bueno me acompañas

Diego: Claro Sid solo no nos metas en problemas

Sid: Cuando te he metido en problemas

Diego: Cuando no jajaja

Sid: Bueno vámonos, oye Diego me puedo subir a tu lomo es que no quiero caminar

Diego: Esta bien no me vendrá mal hacer ejercicio sube

(Sid se sube a Diego)

Sid: ¡Yeeehaaa!

Diego: Sid cállate los vas a despertar

Sid: bueno vamos a comer

(Diego y Sid se van corriendo a buscar unas moras)

A dentro de la cueva

(Shira se despierta y se levanta)

Ellie: Buenos días Shira

Shira: Buenas Ellie

Shira: Oye has visto a Diego o a Sid

Ellie: No Diego siempre se levanta temprano y Sid pues quien sabe

Shira: Ok voy al río de aquí atrás

Ellie: Claro yo voy a comer

Mientras con Diego y Sid

Sid: Diego mira cuantas moras hay (empieza agarrar muchas moras y se las mete a la boca)

Diego: Sid no comas así das asco (Sid se traga las moras)

Sid: Diego ten (Le mete a la boca unas moras paralizadoras)

(Diego se las traga)

Diego: ¡Sid zoquete me diste moras paralizadoras-de repente Diego se desploma en el suelo-

Mente de Diego: Dios no me puedo mover Sid como te odio

Sid: Diego que te paso, te paralice

Mente de Diego: No me digas

En eso una puma hembra se acerca con una corteza llena de moras azules

Sid: Me vas a comer ¡AAAAHHHH!

Puma: Hola y no te voy a comer mi nombre es Kiara (Voltea a ver a Diego)-wow que sexy macho tendrá pareja-

Sid: Hola soy Sid y el es Diego, oye me das moras

Kiara: déjame pensar

Mente de Kiara: El tal Diego se ve buen acompañante y si lo intercambio por mis moras no va aceptar pero vale la pena intentar

Kiara: Oye Sid que le pasa a tu amigo

Sid: Lo paralice por accidente

Mente de Diego: Te voy a matar Sid cuando me mueva

Mente de Kiara: Genial

Kiara: Sid te parece un intercambio

Sid: Claro dime que

Kiara: Te doy estas moras por tu amigo el tigre- dice apuntando a Diego- te lo regreso a medianoche aquí mismo

Mente de Diego: ¿¡Que!? Sid no lo hagas

Sid: Claro todo tuyo me lo regresas en la noche a las 12

Kiara: Va ten (Le entrego la corteza)

Sid: Diego suerte-le guiño el ojo-

Mente de Diego: Sid te voy a matar

Kiara: Ven guapo jajaja no te voy a morder

Mente de Diego: Rayos esto sí que va ser extraño

(Kiara lo sube en su lomo y se lo lleva), (Sid se va corriendo empujando la corteza con moras a la cueva)

2 HORAS DESPUÉS

Sid va con las moras a la cueva y se encuentra a toda la manada excepto Diego

Sid: Chicos miren lo que les traje

Abuelita: Una dentadura

Sid: No moras azules

Ellie: ¿De dónde las sacaste?

Shira: ¿Y donde esta Diego?

Todos la miran

Shira: ¿Qué?

Manny: Nada, bueno Sid cuéntanos

Sid: Dos buenas preguntas que no tienen una respuesta muy buena

Ellie: ¿Sid qué hiciste?

Sid: Bueno es que yo

Shira: ¡Sid!

Sid: Esta bien fui con Diego a comer moras y por accidente le di a Diego moras paralizadoras y bueno lo paralice

Todos: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Manny: Típico de Sid y donde esta Diego

Sid: Bueno después vino una puma y su nombre era Kiara y me dijo que me daba estas moras si le daba a Diego pero tranquilos nos lo va a regresar a la medianoche

Louis: Déjame ver si entendí intercambiaste a Diego paralizado por moras

Sid: Pues si

Crash: Sid hiciste bien tengo hambre

Eddie: Igual bro

Shira: En serio celebran mientras nuestro amigo esta con una desconocida

Manny: Hey tranquila no le va a pasar nada

Shira: Pero está paralizado

Manny: Buen punto pero un intercambio es un intercambio además no lo regresa a medianoche

Shira: Y si no lo hace

Manny: Porque tan preocupada eh?

Shira: Por nada bye voy a comer algo

Ellie: Cuídate bye

Mientras con Diego y Kiara

Kiara: Oye hay una hembra afortunada en tu vida

Mente de Diego: Que insinúas

Kiara: Cierto estas paralizado ups jajaja

Kiara: Te gustaría ir a una cascada y hacer un picnic para conocernos y todo

Mente de Diego: Claro pero no puedo hablar

Mente de Kiara: Tengo una idea que tal si parpadea 2 veces para Sí y 3 para No

Kiara: Dieguito tengo una idea como solo mueves los parpados te hago preguntas de si y no parpadeas tres para no y dos para sí ok

Mente de Diego: Gran idea

Kiara: Te gustaría acompañarme al picnic en la cascada?

(Diego parpadea 2 veces)

Kiara: Genial súbete a mi lomo y te llevo va a ser espectacular

Mente de Diego: Lo mismo digo

2 horas después

Kiara: Aquí es y mira falta poco para el atardecer, oye te voy a hacer muchas preguntas así que prepárate

Mente de Diego: pues vamos

Kiara: Fue bueno conocerme contesta con la verdad

Diego da 2 parpadeos

Kiara: Que bueno pienso lo mismo, siguiente tienes pareja

Mente de Diego: Muy directa no jajaja

Diego da 3 parpadeos

Mente de Kiara: Excelente

Kiara: Estas enamorado

Diego da 3 parpadeos

Kiara: bueno crees que soy una linda hembra

Diego da 2 parpadeos

Kiara: Awww que tierno, te gustaría hacer actividades conmigo en el futuro

Diego da 2 parpadeos

Kiara: Ya no tengo más preguntas voy por bebidas y deja a Diego paralizado en la cascada

30 minutos después

Kiara: ten te traje bebidas de frutas fermentadas

Kiara toma 3 y ella hace que Diego tome 12

Kiara mira ya casi son las 12 tengo que dejarte, pero no te voy a dejar así desarreglado jajaja no señor (empieza a lamer a Diego y el solo disfruta las lamidas de la puma hasta que se acerca poco a poco a su cara y le empieza a lamer las mejillas y de repente lo empieza a besar)

Mente de Diego: Pero que hace

Kiara algo sonrojada

Kiara: Bueno voy a dejarte con el perezoso a ver si cuando se te pase lo paralizado puedas visitarme

Diego: Me encantaría

Kiara: Espera ya puedes hablar eso esta genial

Diego: Si pero no puedo moverme

Kiara: no te preocupes yo te ayudo

Diego: Gracias

Kiara: De nada guapo jajaja

Kiara lo sube a su lomo y se lo lleva al punto de encuentro con Sid

Mientras con la manada

Sid: Ya va regresar Diego

Ellie: Y donde se supone que te lo van a entregar

Sid: Vengan

Manny: Que solo vaya uno

Shira: Yo puedo ir no tengo nada que hacer además soy la más rápida y veo perfecto en la oscuridad

Sid: Ok decidido Shira va

Ellie: Si vámonos a dormir

(Todos entran a la cueva a descansar y Shira sale corriendo hacia el olor de Diego)

Kiara: Bueno a esperar o te llevo a dónde vives

Diego: Mejor los espero oye gracias me divertí pero no me malinterpretes no me gustas solo eres mi amiga

Kiara: Si lo entiendo tigre bueno sobre el beso mejor ay que olvidarlo

Diego: Si

En eso Shira llega y se abalanza sobre Diego aprisionándolo con un abrazo)

Shira: Hola Diego estas bien-dice soltando a Diego de su abrazo-

Diego: Si algo borracho pero si jajaja

Shira: Y tú debes de ser Kiara

Kiara: Hola ten tu tigre, y cómo te llamas?

Shira: Shira

Kiara: mucho gusto bueno adiós-le susurra a Shira-Cuídalo bien, adiós Diego-dice frotando su cuerpo con el cuello de Diego-

Shira se enoja en su interior

Diego: Adiós amiga

Kiara se va corriendo

Shira: Te extrañe y cómo puedes hablar y no moverte?

Diego: No se pero antes no podía moverme y hace como una o dos horas empecé a hablar

Shira: Bueno y que hiciciste?

Diego: Charlar conocernos fuimos a la cascada y tomamos bebidas de frutas fermentadas hablando de eso quiero irme a casa

Shira: Yo te llevo

Diego: Cuando vea a Sid lo voy a paralizar pero de tantos golpes que le voy a dar

Shira: Jajaja calma blandito ven súbete

Diego se sube al lomo de Shira y ella lo lleva hasta la cueva y ven que todos están dormidos

Diego: AY hoy fue un día de locura y que vas a hacer mañana Shira?

Shira: Voy a cuidarte tigrecito

Diego: Jajaja me siento como un cachorro descansa-dice Diego antes de dormirse-

Shira: Igual blandito


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4-Conociendonos y divirtiéndonos**

Sueño de Shira

Shira: Mira una gacela súper gorda tengo hambre (Shira da un salto rugiendo y empieza a correr hasta la gacela)

Shira: Ya te tengo (Da un salto derribando a la gacela y le da una poderosa mordida a esta en el cuello)

Vida real

(Shira mordió la pata de Diego tan fuerte que le saco sangre, pero Diego estaba tan borracho que no lo sintió solo estaba dormido)

El Sol sale despertando primero a los sables

Shira: Ahhhhh- dice estirándose- que sueño tan delicioso tuve jajaja-Shira siente un liquido en su boca-¿Qué es esto?-Se lame los labios-Sangre pero que-Shira ve un charco de sangre que está en el suelo y sube su mirada para ver la pata de Diego ensangrentada y Diego aun dormido- Ay no Diego, Diego

-Diego se despierta- Que pasa Shira, ay sigo sin poder moverme y siento ¡ay! Me arde mi pata-Diego se la mira y queda sorprendido al ver su sangre- Pero que me paso

Shira: Yo te mordí por accidente-dice apenada- es que tuve un sueño raro y cuando desperté estaba mi boca con sangre y era tuya lo siento-dijo la ultima parte entristecida-

Diego: Hey tranquila no pasa nada, oye que quieres hacer

Shira: Pienso divertirme un poco-dice con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Diego: ok?

(Shira sube a Diego a su lomo y se dirige hacia al bosque, después de caminar unos 20 minutos deja a Diego en el suelo a mitad del bosque)

Diego: Shira por que estamos a mitad del bosque

Shira: Voy a divertirme pintándote la cara, aprovechando que no puedes defenderte jajaja

Diego: Por favor piedad

Shira: No-dice con una sonrisa-(Shira va por unas moras, luego las aplasta con una roca y lleva su jugo en una tabla)

Shira: Diego Dieguito listo para ser un payaso-dice son una sonrisa-

Diego: Vamos Shira no te pases somos amigos

Shira: Los amigos se llevan pesado (Shira presiona su pata en la pintura creada por las moras de color blanco, luego paso su mano por la cara de Diego esparciendo la pintura por su rostro)

Shira: No te muevas si no va a salir mal

Diego: Me da igual solo detente

Shira: No jajaja (Shira termino de pintar la cara de Diego, esta estaba de color blanco, Shira va a un lago cerca y mete su pata para limpiársela luego se la lame para secarla y va con Diego) (Shira mete su pata a pintura negra y después le pinta alrededor de los ojos a Diego, termina y va al mismo lago para limpiarse la pata y secársela con su lengua)

Shira: Ya casi terminamos solo una sonrisa

Diego: Me voy a vengar gatita

Shira: Ya se que hacer para que sonrías (Shira mete su pata en la pintura roja y le pinta una línea que pasa de la mejilla derecha cruzando por los labios y llega a la mejilla derecha de Diego)-Diego prácticamente parecía el guasón-

Shira: Oye estas sonriendo jajaja-Shira se fija en la oreja derecha de Diego y ve que tiene un oyó- Diego no sabia que tenias un agujero en la oreja

Diego: Ni yo se ve mal

Shira: No pero tengo una idea-Shira se quita su pendiente y se lo pone a Diego, sé para enfrente de el y empieza a carcajearse-Ay no puedo

Diego se enoja al ver a Shira reírse de el pero luego de unos segundos cambia su enojo por ternura al ver a Shira reírse

Mente de Diego: Pero que hermosa sonrisa tiene podría estar así todo el día-Diego siente un calor en su pecho e intenta moverse poco a poco hasta que recupero todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo al lago donde Shira se limpio su pata y vio su reflejo-

Diego: Ya sé porque se reía jajaja-en eso llega Shira-

Shira: Ya te puedes mover jajaja ya viste tu cara

(Diego se abalanza sobre Shira quedando sobre ella y le susurra)

Diego: Me voy a vengar Shira

Shira sintió un calor en su cuerpo

Shira: ¿Que vas a hacer?

Diego: Ya verás pero primero me limpio, me dejaste peor que la cara de Sid-dice sonriendo-

Shira: Claro ve (Diego se quita de Shira y samurgue su cabeza en el agua, después de limpiarse se dirige hacia Shira)

Diego: Shira tengo hambre vamos a cazar

Shira: Me estas invitando a cazar-dice con una sonrisa juguetona-

Diego: Tal vez-dice devolviéndole la sonrisa- Pues claro que si eres mi amiga

Shira: Te apuesto a que te gano

Diego: Lo sé no necesito que me lo compruebes, oye por cierto ten tu pendiente-Diego se lo quita y le estira la pata

Shira: Me ayudas a ponérmelo

Diego: Claro –Diego se pone el pendiente en la boca y se lo coloca a Shira en su oreja, luego se separa y ambos se pierden en los ojos del otro-

Diego: Oye que es so de ahí-dice apuntando un árbol, Shira voltea y Diego sale corriendo-

Shira: Hey eso es trampa-Shira sale corriendo persiguiendo a Diego-

Los dos encontraron dos gacelas, las cazaron, se las comieron y jugaron el resto de la tarde como cachorros, al caer la noche los dos sables se acostaron Diego abajo y Shira arriba.

Era la misma rutina de todos los días durante 2 semanas despertar jugar comer jugar e ir a dormir


End file.
